


Opposites

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones and Scotty trying to be matchmakers, Enterprise Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Spock blushes green, Spock makes assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: Spock has his eye on a certain illogical crewmate... but do you have eyes for someone else?





	Opposites

Spock had never quite understood why humans use the phrase, “Opposites attract” for things other the describing the polarity of magnets, it seemed fairly illogical to apply it to relationships as he reasoned you should have a number of things in common with your mate for things to work. What was the point otherwise? 

At least that was what he thought until he met you. 

You were in almost every way his opposite- emotional, uninhibited, and, it seemed to him, the most illogical person he’d ever met, yet for some reason he felt drawn to you.

He was talking, well... arguing, with Bones when you bounced through the med-bay doors to tackle him, “Leonard!”

Anticipating your greeting, the doctor caught you easily and swung you around, “Hey there darlin’ you’re early.”

“Uhh… yeah about that…” you said as he set you down to scrutinize you with a raised eyebrow. You rubbed the back of your neck, “We’re going to have to do a rain check on lunch today. Scotty’s sick and refuses to report to med-bay.”

“Damn it.” Bones swore, running a hand down his face.

You held up your hands in defense, “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

He reached forward and ruffled your hair with a fond smile and you puffed out your cheeks as you attempted to bat him away, “When the messenger is as cute as you I would never even dream of it. I’d better go take care of that mess. We’ll have lunch tomorrow.”  

You nodded enthusiastically and then bounced to kiss his cheek, “Tomorrow then. Good luck with Scotty.”

He shook his head, grabbing his kit, “Thanks I’ll likely need it.”

Spock was disappointed, though he didn’t show it, of course you would choose the doctor as your mate, you two were fairly similar and he was handsome by human standards. Not to mention the normally grouchy doctor seemed to have a soft spot for you.

Bones was about to leave you when he remembered Spock, a knowing grin spreading across his face, “Why don’t you take Spock to lunch with you? Could be interesting.”

Spock was surprised by this suggestion, the man didn’t like him very much and now he was suggesting he take you, his mate, to lunch? That was highly illogical.

But you seemed unphased, “Fantastic idea Bones!”

You spun to grab Spock’s hands with a wide smile, “Whadaya say Mr. Spock? Will you go to lunch with me?”

He raised an eyebrow at your sudden but not entirely unexpected enthusiasm before responding, “Logically there is no reason why I would not.”

Bones gave a soft chuckle and left the two of you to your own devices as you bounced on the balls of your feet and exclaimed, “Alright let’s go then!”

You pulled him out into the hall before releasing him and calming slightly, not wanting to embarrass him, and then fell in step next to him as you made your way to the mess hall. You hummed happily along the way as you sensed that Spock didn’t want to talk, waving to people you knew, and when you hit an open stretch of empty hall he spoke, “You have made a good choice in Dr. McCoy as a mate.”

His tone was ever so slightly bitter and as he finished you broke out into a fit of giggles, “Ew. Leonard and I aren’t together Spock. He practically my brother.” You offered him a shy smile and ducked your head, “Besides there’s someone else I kinda had my eye on.”

Spock was pleased with this information but also concerned, Who else could have caught your fancy? You had grown uncharacteristically quiet while he was thinking, a little frown on your face, and when he noticed he queried, “Are you alright Lieutenant (L/n)? It was not my intent to upset you.”

You sighed, “It’s nothing Spock. I was just thinking is all.”

He focused on the hallway ahead of him, hands behind his back, “May I ask what about?”

You seemed conflicted for a moment and Spock was suddenly very glad you showed your emotions like an open book, watching you wrestle with what ever decision was going through your mind with your nose slightly scrunched up in, dare he even think, the most adorable way.

You abruptly stopped, and he turned to face you with a quirked eyebrow, intending to ask you why you had done so, only to be met with the soft pressure of your lips against his. You ended it as quickly as it began to examine the floor, your face red, “That’s what I was thinking about.”

He looked up and down the hall to see if anyone had seen your little outburst and after determining it was completely deserted he stepped forward to lift your chin and leaned in to press a gentle and equally quick kiss on your lips. Straightening and turning back in the direction you needed to go with the tips of his ears slightly green in a blush, he stated, “It would be best if we continued or you will not have time to eat before you need to return to your station.”

You grinned widely with a nod as a slight smile pulled at his lips before continuing on to the mess hall side by side. 

At that very moment, somewhere down in engineering, an idle Bones and a perfectly healthy Scotty were sharing a sandwich. 

“Do ya think it worked?” Bones asked him.

Scotty shrugged, “We’ll just have ta wait and see.”


End file.
